


A Drunk Confession

by Magnus87



Category: Emma Swan - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), Regina Mills - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnus87/pseuds/Magnus87
Summary: So even knowing that I'm drunk I grabbed my purse and took my cell phone out. I dialed her number and while it rang I kept thinking, I will say the words and she will, this time, listen to my entire confession... Swanqueen





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a month since she gained the courage to talk to me about her feelings. As I heard her I drank every word, I let her words fill my mind and warm my heart. The way she spoke made me believe that it was real, she loved me with all her heart and all she wanted was to be with me, forever. I was so happy but then my mind, as always, fought against my heart’s desires.

I let my reasoning win over my feelings; I pulled back up all my walls and closed my heart to her despite the fact that I was deeply in love with her too. So I gave her the cold shoulder, I broke her heart in a matter of seconds. I told her she should keep her silly feelings to herself and forget that I even existed. I told her that I wasn’t worthy of her time or love and that she should’ve known better than to let herself fall in love for the Evil Queen.

Inside I was dying, she was all I wanted, my opportunity of a happy ending, but did I stop even though I knew all that deep inside of me? No, I didn’t stop so I broke her heart and stepped on it, leaving behind me a broken Sheriff with tears staining her beautiful features.

When I finally made my way home on that sordid day I completely broke down, I looked like a dead woman walking, I shattered my soul into a million pieces the moment I dared to break her heart. Why couldn’t I let her make us happy? I finally reached my room and without removing my clothes I went to the shower and opened the cold water tap. The coldness of the water sipping through my suit and numbing my pain, I let the water wash away my tears and conceal my sobs with its sound.

That night I barely slept and when I did I had the most horrific nightmares, where I really lose her to someone else who makes her happy and as the privilege of kissing her lips, the lips that should belong to me but they don’t because of my stupidity, because of my fears.

And all that brings us to the present day. I’ve been avoiding her like the plague, I can’t stand the way she looks at me, with so much hurt in her eyes and I can’t blame her after all I did to her. It’s like she’s dying from a wound that I inflicted upon her and as she dies I die with her.

So, when I saw her today because of our son my heart shattered even more, I couldn’t avoid her anymore, not when our son was the topic of her worries. So we talked, she kept her expressions closed, making it impossible for me to be able to read what was going on inside her mind. She was cold and distant, every disdainful word that left her mouth was another nail in my heart but I deserved it, so I let her stab me, I let her stab my heart and my soul.

When she left my office I gathered my things and made my way to The Rabbit Hole I needed a drink. When I got there I sat on a stool and placed my hands on the bar’s counter, the barman immediately noticed me.

“Madame Mayor…” he said somewhat surprised to see me there “…can I get you something?”

I looked at him and simply said “Whiskey…neat.” He simply nodded and when he turned his back I added “Make it a double.” He gave me a quick look but said nothing.

He placed the drink in front of me. I grabbed it, swirled it around for a couple of seconds and drank it in one shot. Hitting the counter with the now empty glass I caught his attention “Another one.” He shook his head but prepared me another one.

This one I drank in two separate gulps, closing my eyes, hoping that the sting of the drink would numb my heart and make it stop hurting so much. I looked at the bartender once again and simply pointed to the empty glass, he understood my request and served me another. I could see his disapproving look but I was glad that he didn’t say anything.

When I got there I thought that a few drinks would help me forget her, but after my third glass of double doses of whiskey I knew that I would never be able to forget her. So even knowing that I’m drunk I grabbed my purse and took my cell phone out. I dialed her number and while it rang I kept thinking I will say the words and she will, this time, listen to my entire confession.

“What do you want Regina?” she said as soon as she answered the phone.

“Emma… I’m in love with you…” there I told her “I’m so sorry for hurting you, I was so scared, I still am scared…”

Emma could hear the noise in the background and she noticed Regina’s slurred words, she had to admit that she was hoping, wishing to hear those words from the brunette for so long that she was finding it hard to believe that this conversation was even happening “Regina where you? Have you been drinking?”

“Yes I’ve been drinking Miss Swan, I was trying to forget you but I couldn’t, I can’t forget you, I love you so god damn much that it hurts…”

“Where are you? I’ll come and get you.”

“No.” it was the last thing I said before hanging up the phone. I left a couple of bills on the counter and stumbled out of the bar. The cold air of the night helped me a little but I was still very drunk.

I looked at the sky and I knew that I had to see her, I had to tell her face to face what I felt so every drunk step I take leads me closer to her door, maybe if she sees how much I’m hurting she’ll forgive me and receive my love.

I finally made my way to her door and knocked. After a few seconds there she was, beautiful, with pajama bottoms and a white tank top. “Emma…” I say with tears in my eyes as I reach for her face with my right hand, I’m amazed that she lets me touch her.

“Regina what are you doing here?” she said surprised.

“I just…I just need to tell you that I’m sorry for breaking your heart, I’m so sorry.” The tears are now running down my face “I just want you to know that I love you and I regret pushing you away like I did when you told me how you felt but I was so scared I just let my head win over my heart but I want you to know that I love you with all that I am, can you please forgive me?”

“Regina you’re only doing this because you’re drunk, tomorrow you will be your old self and probably won’t even remember this conversation. Come on.” She pulled me inside her apartment and led me to the couch “You can sleep here tonight.” She helped me lay down and covered me with a blanket. She turned off the lights “Good night Regina.”

“I love you Emma.” I said one last time before I fell asleep.

It was 6:30am when I woke up, my head felt like it was going to explode, it took me a minute to get my bearings and then all I said and done the past night came crashing down on me. I got up from the couch and went to the bathroom, after freshening up a little I made my way up the stairs towards Emma’s room.

Without knocking I went inside. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, I came closer to her and kneeled on the floor besides her bed. I slowly removed a lock of blonde hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. I caressed her cheek and slowly leaned closer and kissed her forehead.

“I know that you can’t forgive me for what I did to you but you were wrong last night I do remember everything and I don’t regret anything, well maybe I just regret drinking so much, my head is killing me now.” I sighed “I know I can never have you but I do love you beautiful girl and I am so sorry. I only wish for you to be happy even if it’s not with me. I just wish that someday you can forgive me.” I lean down once again and softly kiss her cheek and the tear that escaped my eye lands on her skin, I kiss it away and begin to make my way over to the door.

“That’s it? You’re leaving me again?” her voice hits my ears and I just stop in the middle of her room.

Emma sits on her bed and keeps talking “First you need to get drunk to tell me that you love me then you walk into my room say all those things while I’m sleeping and you just dare to leave me again?”

“If you heard me you definitely weren’t sleeping.” I say without turning to her.

“You know what I mean Regina. Why didn’t you wake me?”

“Because I remember your face from last night, what’s point on make us suffer more than we need to? You won’t forgive me and I will do exactly what you want I’ll go back to being my old self, just like you said last night.”

At those words Emma jumped out of her bed and embraced Regina from behind, holding her tight against her “I forgive you…” Regina’s body trembled at hearing those words “…and I love you too. I don’t want you to leave me, I want you to stay with me and you don’t need to be scared, I will love forever.” She said kissing Regina’s neck.

My heart melted with her words, she was all that I wanted so I turned, never breaking free from her embrace. We stared at each other our eyes shining with love, her hand was on my neck and slowly she pulled me closer to her, our lips grazing each other, she claimed my lower lip, she nipped it and savored it. She then kissed me with all her heart it was a passionate and tender kiss.

“I want you Regina, I’ve been waiting for you for so long.” She whispered in my ear and slowly she placed me in her bed, her hands caressed my body, making me shiver in anticipation. She kissed me again, with more intensity, demanding more, she claimed my lips, my tongue, my whole mouth and I let myself get lost in her because she was all I wanted, she made me happy and there was no other place on earth I rather be then in her arms. She was my home.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 10am when I woke up, my body tangled in Emma’s. When I looked at her face a smile appeared in my features, I couldn’t avoid it, I was so happy, I was finally where I belonged, in her arms. I kept my head on the top of her chest, listening to her heart beat.

That sound made me feel alive, it gave me a sense of belonging, finally after so long in my entire live I belonged to another person and I was certain that Emma belonged to me too, we were made for each other, despite of all my attempts to run away from my feelings for her. Why did I have to be drunk to gain courage and tell her? I have absolutely no idea, but right now, I am extremely happy that it happened.

Without knowing I was tightening my hold of her body and my thoughts were interrupted by her sweet voice “Morning beautiful.”

“Good morning Emma.”

“I’m not going to run away, you don’t have to hold me so tight.” She said smiling.

I immediately loosened my grip “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m glad you didn’t try to run away this time.” She said kissing the top of my head.

“I will never run from you again.” I told her lifting my head and claiming her lips for a long, sweet kiss.

“You just made my dreams come true.”

I looked at her, waiting for her to explain further and she did “All I’ve ever wanted for the last year was to be able to wake up with you in my arms and I can’t thank you enough for making it come true.”

A tear came to my eye but I willed it away “Emma…from now on if you want, I will wake up in your arms every day for the rest of my life. You see every hope I locked away, you see into my soul and my heart is yours for as long as you want it.”

“Regina I want your heart, I want you forever, I want to live with you and have our family united under the same roof. Can you give me that?” I could see the hope in her green eyes.

“Be careful with what you wish for because you just might get it all Emma.” I told her looking deeply into her eyes and she smiled the brightest smile I’ve seen in my life. She pulled me up and gave me a searing kiss, ripping all the air from my lungs.

“There is nothing I want more than to move in with you and our son and finally begin to be happy with you two.” The shining in her eyes and the perfect smile in her face were enough signs for me to understand that me and all I was, were all Emma wanted, needed to be happy.

I held on to her, I needed to feel her still naked body against mine, I needed to make myself believe that this was real. “When do you want to move in?” I whispered in her ear.

She pulled me away so she could look me in the eyes “Today.” She gave me a kiss and jumped off the bed I was so stunned that I just stayed in bed, observing Emma’s naked form walking around the room grabbing her bags and beginning to fill them with all her stuff.

“Emma.” She looked at me “Do you realize that you are naked?”

For the first time since she left the bed she looked at herself and realizing that I was right she began laughing “You’re right, I’ll get dressed real quick so we can finish my packing.” She said winking at me and I simply smiled at her.

She got dressed under two minutes that must be some kind of record for her but her excitement was getting the best of her, she seemed like a child when you give them a new toy and they simply look at it like it’s the best thing in the world and that was Emma in this moment and I was loving to be there watching her.

Suddenly she stopped and seriously looked at me “Aren’t you getting up?”

“Yes, I will get up but I’m enjoying watching you be so happy.” She made her way to the bed and pulled the covers down leaving me exposed to her eyes that drank every little detail of my body. She kissed me from my navel to my lips, making my whole body shiver.

“You really need to get up and dressed, if not I don’t know what I’ll do to you and to that perfect body of yours.” She said to me her voice husky. With a snap of my fingers I was dressed although I remained in bed. “Damn that’s not fair.” She whined.

“I thought you wanted me dressed dear.” I said with a little smirk.

“I did but I was hoping to see you get dressed a little bit slower but it doesn’t matter because tonight I will undress you all over again very slowly.” She said kissing my lips before moving away to go to her closet.

All of a sudden her bedroom door opened “Emma aren’t you getting up today, I’ve made breakf…” Snow didn’t finish that sentence as soon as she saw me lying in her daughter’s bed and she quickly noticed the half filled bags on the floor.

“How many times do I have to tell you to knock mom?” Emma asked her a little mad.

“Sorry…” I could see Snow take a deep breath before she continued “May I ask what you’re doing and what is Regina doing here? I didn’t even saw her come in.”

Emma looked at me, smiled and then looked at her mother “What I’m doing is obvious, I’m packing, I’m moving in with Regina…” and that was when Snow’s jaw almost fell on the floor but Emma kept talking “…and the reason you didn’t see her come in is because she arrived at midnight and slept on the couch while she recovered from her drunken state and in the morning she came to say goodbye and ended up sleeping with me.”

I looked at Emma and simply said “There was no need to tell your mother that.” I could feel my face getting redder.

“Sorry babe, it slipped.” She shrugged and blew me a kiss.

At the door Snow looked like someone had punched in the stomach and had knocked out the air out of her, she was whiter than usual “I guess your mother isn’t feeling well.”

“Oh, she’ll get over it. I had already talked to them that ‘us’ was a possibility, she will recover don’t worry.” Emma told me completely relaxed like her mother wasn’t still there and she kept emptying her drawers.

“You’re…you’re moving out…”Snow said stuttering.

Emma solely told her “Yup.”

Even I was a little shocked by the way Emma was handling this situation the first thing in my mind were Emma’s words _‘I had already talked to them that ‘us’ was a possibility’_ that meant that she had been planning to be with me sooner or later and she wasn’t afraid to talk it out with her parents, that scared me a little but at the same time it showed me how far Emma had already gone for me and that made me feel special in a way that I’ve never felt before.

Finally Snow closed the door and left us alone without pronouncing any other word. “Emma don’t you think you should have talked to her?”

“Nope, I already had this talk with her and she wasn’t as supportive as I was expecting her to be so now I don’t care about what she thinks or not.” She left her bags and kneeled closer to me holding my hands “All I care about is you and Henry and if she can’t accept that then it’s her loss. I refuse to be away from you any longer, do you understand me?” I just nodded and she gently kissed my lips.

“So I packed the most important things, I can come back for the rest later, now I just want us to go home, our home.” She said looking at me in the eyes.

“Ok, I’m ready when you are.” I told her without hesitation.

She grabbed a couple of bags and I grabbed the one she left behind. She gave one last look at the room and we made our way down the stairs. When we got to the end of the stairs Snow and Charming were waiting for us. “Can we talk?” David asked looking at the both of us and we nodded and placed the bags on the floor.

“So…” Emma was about to begin talking but David interrupted her.

“Let us say what we have to say first ok Em?”

“Ok, go ahead.”

“So, we knew you loved Regina but to be honest I never thought she would be able to get free of her fears and admit that she felt the same for you, so let’s just say that this was a huge surprise.” As I heard his words I let my head fall down, he was right about me but I faced my fear and chose Emma and her love and now there was nothing that would be able to pull us apart.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t notice the moment when Snow came closer to me, I just felt her finger under my chin lifting my head and looking me in the eyes, I was surprised by her action but I didn’t try to avoid it, I simply waited for the words I knew that she was going to say.

“Regina, I’ve known you for so long that I know that when you love, you love with all your heart and soul and you give all you have, so the only thing I’m going to ask you is to take good care of her and please don’t pull away from us, we are your family too.” When she finished I had tears in my eyes and I couldn’t control what I did after, I hugged her and she hugged me back it felt good and the words weren’t exactly what I was expecting, they were a million times better.

“I promise you I’ll take good care of her and you’re right, we are all family and I won’t push you away, I give you my word Snow.”

“Good, now you two go, Henry must be waiting for you.”

I looked at my watch and saw the hour “We really must be going Henry will be getting home in 15minutes.” We said our goodbyes and for the first time we made our way home, together as a couple, as one heart.

We finished closing the door when we heard Henry’s voice and I opened the door once again letting him get in. Once I closed the door he gave me a huge hug before letting me go as he noticed Emma’s presence. He carefully looked around and saw Emma’s bags and a smile from ear to ear appeared on his face.

“Ma are you moving in with us?” I could hear the excitement in his voice.

“I sure am kid.” He screamed “Yes. Finally.” And he jumped with his fist in the air and hugged Emma.

“What took you guys so long? I was beginning to think I would have to prepare some operation to get you two together.” He said smiling at us.

Emma looked at me and spoke “See, we were all waiting for you to decide to be happy so we could all be happier together.” And she embraced both of us in her strong arms.

When she let us free she said “I’m getting hungry, what’s for lunch?” and Henry joined her “Yeah mom I’m hungry too.”

“Amazing, now I have to eating machines to take care of, I don’t know, in case you two haven’t noticed I just came home I don’t know what lunch will be, so you two will have to wait a little.” And I started walking to the kitchen but I stopped and looked at them once again “You two take those bags to my room and you two can set the table when you come down.”

After 10minutes Emma was entering the kitchen and hugged me from behind, resting her head on my shoulder “Henry is setting the table, do you need some help?”

“No, thank you, I’m just making some pasta, it’s quicker.”

“Well I can tell you that it smells amazing.” And she kissed my neck before turning me around and kissing my lips. “Take one step and make it count. Hold your breath and then let it out, what’s left unsaid, say it out loud.” She sang to me and then she added “I love you Regina.”

A tear ran down my face and I kissed her with all my heart and soul and pausing to breathe I whispered to her “I love you Emma.” And we lost ourselves in an intense kiss, filled with love and desire, forgetting all the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

We had lunch and after it we decided to go for a walk in the park near the lake. We ate ice-cream and then we went to the swings, where Emma convinced me to seat in one of them with her, she rocked us slowly, her arms surrounding my waist keeping me closer to her, while we watched Henry running around everywhere.

It was 5pm when we made our way home. We all took a well deserved shower after spending the afternoon out under the warm sun. While I waited for my family to be ready I started making dinner, lasagna per Emma’s request, I couldn’t deny it to her. When they finally made their way down the lasagna was in the oven and I made them set the table while I took a well deserved rest in the living room couch, waiting for the kitchen clock to ring.

When the clock rang indicating that dinner was ready I got up from the couch and when I got into the kitchen the two love’s of my life where already there waiting anxiously for the lasagna to come out of the oven and to be served.

“You two can go to the table, I’ll be right there and I’ll bring the food.” I told them with a smile. They looked at each other and ran to the table.

We had a nice dinner. We talked about all trivial things and about Henry’s school, we even decided that in Henry’s summer vacations we would go camping near the ocean of Storybrooke, although camping isn’t my dream vacation it is a family trip that will make Henry and Emma truly happy, so it doesn’t really matter where we are going and deep down I’m excited about it, my first true family vacation.

While I washed the dishes I could hear Emma and our son laughing while they played Mario Karts. I soon joined them in the living room and watched them silently, seeing them together made me feel even happier. It was getting late so we both had to drag our son to bed and we were finally able to tuck him in his bed, after hugs and kisses and a small story he finally fell asleep. Emma quickly left the room and waited for me to exit and close the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut she pulled me against her hot body and turning around she slammed me against the wall. She began by kissing my neck, stopping to suck and lick my pulse point to then return her attention to my jaw, kissing it gently, until she reached the soft spot behind my ear making me shiver, nipping my ear she whispered “Ready to go to our room and make love in our bed?”

My body trembled and I simply nodded my agreement and she cunningly lifted my body and carried me bridal style to our room. It sounded strange but it felt so right, our room, our bed. She gently placed my body in the bed and without breaking eye contact she undressed herself completely, making me desire her even more. She came closer and unbuttoned my slacks and slowly removed them down my legs. Holding my gaze she opened every single button of my blouse, caressing my skin as she did it unhurriedly. When I was completely undressed, she took her time observing every inch of my naked body and finally she spoke.

“You’re perfect.” Her eyes were filled with lust and want but in the middle of those feelings I could see her love for me shine brighter than all the other emotions.

I was going to contest her compliment but as soon as she saw my mouth open she placed her finger on top of my lips, preventing me from speaking.

“You are perfect to me and there is nothing you can say that will change that. I love you, I love all of you.” And she tenderly kissed my lips while her hands ran up and down my sides. After a minute she deepened the kiss, wanting more, claiming my tongue, defying it for dominance. We explored each other’s mouths like they were a hidden cavern that was being discovered for the first time. Her hands massaged my breasts, making me moan into her mouth, she drank every moan I released like they were a breath of life.

She left my swollen lips and displayed kisses along my jaw, descending to my neck leaving behind a hot trail of wet kisses. She gave some attention to my collarbone nipping and sucking it, I knew that she would leave a mark there but I didn’t stop her, I let her mark me and that was a mark I wasn’t planning on hiding, I want everyone to know that I belong to her and that I’m not ashamed of it.

Her mouth then moved to my right breast, where she sucked and licked my nipple until it was hard, her devotion to it made me gasp and arch my back, lifting my body closer to hers. When she was satisfied with her work she kissed my ribs one by one finally reaching my navel, she circled it with the tip of her tongue making me shiver. Her hands left my breasts and caressed my thighs, slowly pushing them apart a little more so she could finally reach where I needed her most, where I was dying for her to taste.

When she got there, she smiled, I was so wet and ready for her that I couldn’t hold my plea “Emma, please…”

She blew fresh air against my hot center, the sensation made me shiver and moan, she was driving me crazy and that was when I finally felt her tongue lick all my length, finishing in my clit, that she immediately grabbed with her lips and sucked on it. My body jumped from the bed in an attempt to get closer to her magical mouth, my hand flew to her hair, pulling her even closer like if that was even possible.

While her mouth was lost licking my folds she plunged two fingers inside me, the unexpected intrusion was welcomed. She was entering me in a slow pace at first, but soon her movements started to quicken, bringing me closer to the hedge.

“Come for me Regina.” She said in a whisperer and I moaned loudly and gasped her name “Emma…”

With a couple of more thrusts she pushed me over the highest cliff of pleasure, my body trembled, I was panting, whispering her name. She brought my body slowly down from its high and when I was finally able to speak again she kissed me hard, making me taste myself on her lips and once again I moaned.

“Emma… I need to feel you, I need to touch you.” I said between breaths. She straddled one of my thighs and slowly she began rocking against it “Emma you’re so wet…”

“And it’s all for you my love.” She told me.

“But I didn’t even touch.”

“You don’t have to touch me. This is what touching and watching you does to me.”

“Emma… ride me…” my voice was filled with desire, she nodded at me and she stopped rubbing herself on my thigh. Slowly she let my fingers penetrate her, she moaned and began riding my fingers. It didn’t take long for her to come, I loved the feeling of her walls tightening around my fingers. She came hard and her trembling body fell on top of mine. I felt every tremble, every shiver and I heard every moan, every gasp while she made her way back from her orgasm.

Once she recovered from her heavily breathing we kissed, not only with our lips but with our souls. We reached for the sheet to cover our cooling bodies and we fell asleep holding one another.

**One year later…**

And there she was, more beautiful than ever, waiting for me to walk down the aisle, her eyes were sparkling and her smile was wide. I love the way she smiles at me, it makes me feel special, like I’m her entire world, just like she is to me my whole world and my most of all she is my home.

The bound we share goes beyond this place, it reaches what to most is impossible, our hearts are one and our souls united for eternity, crossing this galaxy into the next. We know that our souls will find one another in every life to come.

I finally reached her at the altar, she took my hand and kissed it. “You look stunning.” She said to me.

“As do you my Emma, as do you.” We stood there looking at each other in the eyes, smiling.

“Can we begin ladies?” Granny asked. We looked at her and nodded. It was like we were there alone, we only saw one another, happiness was emanating from us, so much that I guess it was intoxicating, because the few people I saw looked happy as well, not as much as me and Emma but happy nonetheless.

“Do you Regina Mills accept Emma Swan to be your wife and love her in sickness and in health, in good times and bad until death does you part?”

“I do.” A tear rolled down my face and gently Emma cleaned it away with her thumb.

“Do you Emma Swan accept Regina Mills to be your wife and love her in sickness and in health, in good times and bad until death does you part?”

“I do.”

We exchanged our rings and waited for the words that would forever link us together.

“I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride Miss Swan.” Granny said smiling.

At hearing those words Emma didn’t waste any time, she claimed my lips in a gentle, tender kiss, making me go weak on the knees but she surrounded my waist with her strong arms, pulling me closer to her.

“I can’t believe you are finally mine.” She whispered in my ear.

“I have always been yours.” And we kissed again, this time under a rain of white roses petals that Henry and all the guest were throwing at us.

This was it, this was the beginning of our happy ever after and come what may we will never be alone, we will always have each other.

 

The End


End file.
